Anger, Fear, Hate, Forbidden
by Jediwolf764
Summary: Aria Rholar and Vertia Lendix, two Jedi Padawans who met the crew after their imprisonment. What is behind these Jedi that they have hidden? What are they trying to hide? This contains spoilers to And So It Begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **So not much more to say then the mystery shall be solved! At least the Aria and Vertia Mystery will be. Also no the Tortuga Jedi isn't Ahsoka.**

* * *

Aria grabbed her crystal, it was almost white but had blue in it. The ice she was standing on began to crack. She looked down to see the great distance she had climbed and immediately stepped off the ice. It fell and after a few the sound of it hitting the ground echoed back up to her. She turned away from the edge and noticed a small tunnel. She walked towards it and began crawling through it. It got wider and darker until eventually it sloped down wards steeply. Aria began to slide down the tunnel. She let out a small shriek of surprise. She kept sliding for what seemed forever before light began to show. She stopped somewhere near where she came in and ran through the entrance. She saw the Jedi and Padawan who had escorted her, Vertia, Kardiara, Ryan, Kieran, and Kiereb. The Jedi was a Tortuga and the Padawan was a human, and they both seemed to be looking at her happily. Aria looked around. The young Twi'lek, Kardiara, was standing looking at her. The two clones that had come with them were no were to be seen. Aria walked over to the Jedi and showed them her crystal.

"Interesting, I haven't seen a crystal like that before," The Tortuga smiled.

The Human picked it up and looked at it, "Arctic white?"

"No, look closer, it has blue."

Aria took the crystal back and smiled. She walked over to Kardiara. Vertia ran out of the cave seeming like she was about to burst. She had a smile across her face and she half pranced.

"I got my crystal!" She called as she headed towards the two Twi'leks. Aria smiled at her friend then continued to look around.

"Did either of you notice the clones have vanished."

"To be honest I hadn't paid attention…" Kardiara answered, just then starting to look around.

"That can't be good… They were being mean, you don't think they could be trying to hurt us, do you?"

As if on cue there was a loud gun fire. A scream came from the entrance of the tunnel. Immediately everyone turned their gaze and ended up seeing both Kieran and Kiereb next to each other. Kieran fell to the ground and Kiereb was trying to help his sister up. There was another loud bang before both of them were on the ground losing a lot of blood. Ryan let out a scream when he saw the two bodies on the way out.

"Ryan get back in the cave! Hurry!" Kardiara yelled. He followed what she had said and vanished into the cave.

The clones jumped down and revealed themselves. Their next target seemed to be the three remaining younglings. The Jedi and Padawan ran towards the clones with their lightsabers ignited. As another bang sounded the blast was deflected. They stopped defensively in front of the group.

"Get Ryan and get out of here!" The Padawan yelled at them.

Kardiara ran towards the cave and yelled for Ryan. He came out and jumped over the two younglings. The Jedi and Padawan continued to fight off the clones and the younglings made a dash towards the temple entrance. As they reached it the Padawan screamed. The Jedi yelled something but the Younglings were gone, they ran down the stairs and towards the direction of the ship.

* * *

 **So those hunches are true! Kardiara is Aria's sister. She is a blue Twi'lek with orange spots on her leeku and small ones on her face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I'm back for chapter 2! Hope you enjoy todays chapter :D**

* * *

The ship could finally be seen through the snow. The ramp was still down and covered in show. The Younglings ran towards it and once they reached it ran onto the ship. Kardiara closed the ramp then they all realized something.

"Can anyone fly?" Vertia asked.

Aria looked at her friend a shook her head, "Kardiara could contact someone though, and Ryan could two," She looked at the two older younglings.

They looked at each other than nodded, "You two go work on your lightsabers, we will get someone contacted," Ryan directed. Both of the younglings ran off in the direction of the cock pit. Aria and Vertia looked at each other before walking in the other direction, towards the room they were shown earlier. Once they got there they found the robot to help them build their lightsabers.

Aria opened her eyes and grabbed her new lightsaber. I had the average hilt and was a metallic silver color. She looked over to Vertia to see her lightsaber was complete as well, and she seemed to be patiently waiting for Aria. She stood up and ignited her lightsaber.

"Duel?" Aria asked.

The door opened before Vertia could respond.

"Some clones with a jedi will be coming to get us," Ryan walked into the room

"C-clones?" Vertia and Aria asked at the same time.

"Yes, ones that aren't out to kill us," Ryan answered, "They should arrive soon so get ready to leave," As he finished he walked out of the room.

Vertia smirked at Aria, "So you said something about a duel."

Aria met her gaze with a smile, "Let's go!"

Both Aria and Vertia ignited their lightsabers. They slowly moved towards each other and Vertia slashed at Aria. Aria tried to block but ended up jumping back.

"How? That's a move a Jedi can do, not a youngling," Aria asked.

"I don't know… Want to get back to the duel?"

"Yeah!"

As they were about to start the door opened to revile some clones with someone in a cloak, their face blocked. Both the younglings turned to face them.

"We're here to take you home," One of the clones said.

"I see you built your lightsabers," The cloaked figure said. His voice sounded familiar. This scared Aria badly. She backed away from the ground. Vertia gave her a weird look and the cloaked figure took off his hood. He had an orange beard and kind blue eyes. The Jedi who had come was none other than Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"No need to be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you," He said.

Aria sighed in relief and deactivated her lightsaber.

"It will be a long ride back to Corusant, want some basic training before you get your masters?" The older Jedi master said.

The two younglings practically jumped at the offer, "Yes!"

"Keep your lightsaber up, and when you're being attacked us your lightsaber to block the attack," He instructed.

Aria kept her lightsaber up but found it hard to block the attacks Obi-Wan was able to do. He always made sure the lightsaber wasn't anywhere near hurting her but knew that if this was a real battle she wouldn't last long. Aria watched Vertia as she was able to do most that was instructed.

Obi-Wan watched the both of them. Aria's skill seemed to be more offense and Vertia's more defense. Vertia also seemed to have some natural skill, this would be something he needed to report to the counsel. Two Jedi masters the mentor the two wouldn't be that hard to find, but could prove a little difficult. Certainly the masters would want to test them…

The door opened to revile Kardiara holding something in her hand, "Hi, Ryan and I are ready to make our lightsabers."

Obi-wan smiled, "We should have enough time," Both Ryan and Kardiara came in and walked calmly over to the robot. Next came a clone.

"Sir we are near Corusant."

"Ok, thank you."

* * *

 **Ok I promise you Obi will not become any of their mentor, he was the only Jedi expendable to go get them. The Jedi who mentor them even just for a day (order 66 is near) will not be the one of the hi up members, I am not going to be that writer. Anyway soon the next chapter of And So It Begins will be up, I got wrapped up in writing this, so so so sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, I'm sure some of you are coming here after reading the And So It Begins update about how there would be news on this story so I'll cut to the chase.**

 **Basically my friend, the same person who created Vertia, decided to change her characters background. Now it turns out her character and mine didn't interact with each other until they where padawans, also changing up the story to this being set towards the beginning of the clone wars. If this is confusing just don't pay to much attention to the news on the story. Anyway enjoy the third chapter of this story :D**

* * *

It had felt like to long of a trip back, even after exiting hyperspace both younglings had fallen silent. Their practice had stopped momentarily as they had exited hyperspace. Aria looked around the ship and noticed the Jedi Master talking to the clones who'd come with him. 'Cody' and 'Waxer' were what he'd call them.

"When we land I will be heading to give a report, if the clones attacked we might have some more traitors among us," Obi-wan said, "I expect you to get the younglings back to the Jedi Temple in the mean time."

"Yes sir!" Both clones said simultaneously. Aria sighed, glancing at her newly built lightsaber. She smiled slightly as she looked at how the metal and wood contrasted, oddly that had been what the force told her to do. There was a small portion of wood that wrapped around the silver cylinder, in the front it came down until the activation button. Oddly it reminded her of the few memories she had of her home planet, the modern technology and the nature. Her gaze was torn from her lightsaber as she sensed a shift, a almost panicked look entering her eyes. Slowly the panic vanished as she realized they'd just entered the planets atmosphere, getting closer to the lively city planet she'd come to know well. A few minutes of silence passed before the ship touched ground, once again shifting slightly. As this happened the Jedi Master stood up and the clones quickly followed. The Jedi swiftly walked towards the door, showing the confident stance any Jedi had.

"Younglings, we are taking you to the Jedi Temple," The one called Cody said.

"Alright, we thank you," Vertia said. Aria remained silent, something about their previous encounter making her to afraid to. With that the group went in the same direction that Obi-wan had gone. After they had left the ship they continued walking in the direction of the temple, the clones carrying their blasters in both hands and their blasters ready to fire. Aria's hand fell to the lightsaber before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sure it'll be ok.." She said quietly to herself. Vertia looked at her and sighed.

"So you two are training to become Jedi?" The other clone, Waxer, asked.

"Yeah," Vertia responded with joy in her voice, "We wish to one day become Jedi Knights."

"Cool," Waxer said with a smile.

A moment of silence passed between the group as the temple came into view, as always a odd amount of light seemed to radiate from it through the force. Odd... Aria had always thought before realizing that only Jedi were trained there, making it make more sense than she'd thought. Something about the silence bugging her she broke the silence, "What's it like to fight in The Clone Wars?" Aria's voice was quiet and still had some bit of fear in it. I'll have to work on that.. She thought as the Jedi Code went through her head, mainly the line 'There is no Emotion'.

"It's interesting, we know that there is always the chance we will die on the battlefield but we still know that we protected innocent people who would have been killed other wise," Waxer responded, "It's great to serve under a General like Master Kenobi. He makes sure he has a well thought out plan before he risks any lives and we know we can trust him, along with him trusting us."

"I hope to get a master like him," Aria said quietly. Vertia gave her a smile but they fell silent as she found out they had managed to arrive at the temple steps in the time since she'd payed much attention.

"Are you two going to need us to escort you to your clan?" Cody asked, having heard about the Youngling Clans before.

"We'll be good, thank you."

They both dipped their heads. Aria sighed before they walked up the stairs, after about a minute entering the temple and walking towards the training rooms.

* * *

 **I am so sorry if this was kind of boring and just a 'we're on world and have nothing to do so lets talk' chapter, next chapter should be a bit more intersting because I'm listening to my friend about moving this to right after the clone wars begins and am getting these characters mentors. If you wish you can tell me who you think should mentor each character.**


End file.
